Something to Ask
by NICHA
Summary: Valentine's Day sequel to Kiss or Kiss NaruSasu


Title: Something to Ask

Author: Nicha

Date: 2/8/07

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I dream…

Notes: Valentine's Day (if I can get it on in time because of the damn traffic…) sequel to Kiss Or Kiss, I felt like writing it… it's short and rushed, but please tell me what I did right- not what I did wrong…

Song(s): Jasmin- Yui Makino, some other really cool song, Evolution- Ayumi Hamasaki

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for a good two years…

OOOOOO

SOMETHING TO ASK

OOOOOO

-

-

-

-

-

_Naruto seems to have problems…_

_One in particular…_

"NO, NA-RU-TO!" yelled the girl. The screech rang through his ears and vibrated through the room. Sakura rounded on him with angry eyes and she could tell what the question would be, " Yes, yes, _YES. _You have to do _that_ exactly- OR ELSE! Now- - - - TRY AGAIN!!!"

Naruto sighed.

What has been happening? Well, it all started when Naruto asked Sakura a question…

-

-

-

-Flashback…-

-

-

-

"Hey, Sakur-"

"WHAT?!"

What he saw was a very distressed looking girl in a very messy room (not that it wasn't usually, but today it seemed… messier). "Sa…kura…?"

She turned to him sharply, "_Yes, Naruto?_" she huffed, "What would you like?"

There was an awkward silence as Naruto wondered if he should say 'just kidding!' and run as fast as he could out of there… but, if so… what would the results be and would they be worth it? Nah. He decided quickly that it would be _much_ safer just to get to the point when Sakura was angry like this, for when she punched… it was deadly.

"Well, Sakura, there's something I want to do…"

-

-

-

-End Flashback…-

-

-

-

"NO- START OVER!!!"

Man, this was going to send him to bed quickly…

And he wasn't even halfway through with this torture…

…

…

Sakura brought out a yardstick…

OOOOOOO

"Okay, this is all about checks and balances…"

_Sasuke also has a problem…_

The brunet nodded to the blonde girl intently, "Yes…?" he asked her.

Ino smirked, "Right now, the balance is _uneven_. You want the weight to be on _your_ side," she tipped the scale with one of her fingers, "you want the weight on _your_ side for more power. More power; more _a lot,_ kid."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "But… isn't that going to have to lead to manipulation and or blackmail?" he asked innocently.

His gaze swam over with ice blue and he furthered from the gaze, "Yes," she spoke, "He is your puppet…!"

The young boy couldn't _believe_ how much his friend sounded like one of his older brother's friends, Sasori. Sasori was a guy who made puppets and _liked_ making them… some of them even looked like real people… they were even _life-size_… 'And people have recently gone missing…' he thought uneasily.

Ino noticed the discomfort on his face and sighed, "Y'know, Sasuke, if you're just going to let your brother dominate you guys' love-life, then you should just..." she quirked a brow.

"Be a puppet? Nah," he answered.

The blonde haired girl flipped her hair over one of her shoulders and smiled a dazzling smile, "Well then, on to the next nuisance, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Your boyfriend, a.k.a, Naruto, has to ask you to the next level _someday_," Ino huffed, arms crossed.

"What level? We haven't even _done_ it yet…"

although they _had _gotten pretty damn close to…

"Both-!"

Brunet boy cringed into his shirt. He watched his companion pace the room with an evil grin upon her feminine face. Her fist slammed into the palm of her hand, "AH-HA!" one of her thin fingers pointed straight at him, "My house, Saturday, TEA-PARTY!"

'She wants me to go to a… _tea party?_'

"Now, get that confused look off your face!" she smiled, "It's all good!"

OOOOOOO

_Remember what Ino said about puppets?_

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm glad you're here," asked Naruto while giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. Naruto felt his stomach flip when Sasuke held his hand. They smiled to each other.

"So, Naruto, do you have any idea what's going on here?" asked the brunet, "And why this place is decorated like so?" he said while pointing at the candles and nice china.

"_We're setting the mood_…" three voices said from the doorway. The two boys squeaked and turned around. Itachi, Ino, and Sakura all stood at the door, looking in at them with a dark shadow covering their eyes, "Now tell each other how much you love each other!"

"OUT! NOW!" yelled Sasuke while shoving them all out of the door with a heavy blush.

Itachi yelped as the door almost slammed on his neck. His wide eyes caught the girls' and they nodded, hurrying to a certain room on the other side of the house at the speed of light. The door was locked securely and the older male turned on the TV. The screen showed a familiar room…

One with candles…

And tea…

…

…

Heh, _puppets_…

OOOOOOO

A blonde boy and his lover were sitting next to each other, fingers entwined together as they sipped their tea calmly. Smiling lightly, Sasuke turned to him. Blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

"This all seems a little suspicious…" he sighed. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the tea's good," he stopped when Sasuke gave him a sharp look. The blonde held up his hands in defeat and smiled playfully, "Oh yeah…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked through a sip of tea. The soft _clink_ of the cup touching the hard wood of the table rang out. Naruto's lips covered his lips and he slid the two cups further into the center of the table so they wouldn't spill. He then wrapped his thin arms around that strong, tan neck that he called his boyfriend's. Their kiss stopped after a little while and one of Naruto's hands trailed down the back of Sasuke's pale neck.

"I have something to ask of you…"

"Yes?" asked the younger Uchiha patiently.

"You… you know that I love you, right?" Naruto asked nervously, heart beating in his chest loudly. He looked into the two black eyes in adoration

"Yes…?" their lips were inching closer.

"And… yeah…" Naruto blushed.

"Yes?" Sasuke's breath ghosted over Naruto's lips.

"Will you move in with me?" the blond croaked.

"Yes, Naruto!"

Their lips clashed together again with passion and happiness.

OOOOO

Itachi's eyes grew wide.

No, it wasn't the lust that caught his eye.

It wasn't the love…

Itachi rather _liked_ the fact that there _was_ love…

It wasn't the fact that- - - -

"WAIT!!! THOSE HANDS DON'T BELOND THERE, UZUMAKI!!!"

**Well, end!**

**Review please!**

**And don't forget that it was rushed…**

**-Nicha**


End file.
